


Primal Rhythms

by Cleo



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-11
Updated: 2007-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Ryan go clubbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Round 4 of RoK on LJ. Hope you enjoy it. This is unbetaed so any and all mistakes are mine. Let me know if there is anything glaringly obvious.

I was excited because my lover and I had the weekend off, together. I have plans to treat Ryan to a date night out then pamper him the rest of the weekend. The hardest part hadn't been convincing my lover to let me do this. It was getting my boyfriend to settle on one outfit for our night of clubbing. I'd finally convinced him to wear a light blue silk t-shirt with the tightest jeans I could find in his closet. Then I changed into my white linen shirt that was almost see-through over a white tank top along with tight khaki dress pants. Then we were ready to go.

We had dinner at a restaurant a few doors down from a mixed dance club that was our destination for the evening. The minute we entered the club the music captured us as it thrummed through our bodies. I looked at Ryan, taking in his surprised expression as he witnessed the clientele. The club catered to straight and gays so it was not uncommon to see groups of two or more guys or girls dancing together. It was the reason I'd chosen this place to come to. I guided us over to the bar for a couple of beers and then found a table for us.

After a while I'd managed to coax Ryan onto the dance floor with me. After all it's why we came. I knew my lover was self-conscious in large crowds but tonight I wanted to dance with him in public for a change. I knew the man had moves; it was only a matter of getting him to loosen up and relax. I silently thanked the DJ, as a fun and lively beat started to play that had Ryan and me bouncing along to the beat. It was good to see the light in his eyes as he enjoyed just letting go.

I'm always amazed at the things my lover is capable of. I watched my man let the music dictate his movements. As the rhythm worked its magic, he moved and twined himself against me without any thought to those around us. With arms above his head he'd sway his hips to the beat teasing and tempting me. He spun and started a slow grind to the throbbing bass that was playing awaking my passions. I grabbed his hips pulling his ass closer to my groin and moved to his lead.

I let my hands wander down over his side and thighs. We swayed and moved as one. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss his damp neck. The look of him was dead sexy; his damp hair clinging to his forehead and temples. The shirt was plaster to his abs from his exertions. I pulled him even closer with a hand splayed over that muscled stomach and enjoyed feeling those muscles move.

When one of his arms went around my neck I couldn't help but press my hard cock against his tight ass and let my hands just roam all over his front. I was caressing his thighs and chest as the rhythm became primal. I could tell he was panting and moaning even if I couldn't hear it the look on his face said it all. When he looked into my eyes the innocently sexy look he gave me went straight to my gut. I knew the look he received back was heated as the spark that's always between us began to burn.

The rest of the club fell away. For the two of us all that was important was we stay connected. Our bodies moved like one, as there was barely ever an inch between us. The music was our guide to the dance we had fallen into and it added fuel to our growing need. Our hips and thighs brushed against each other building our passion higher as Ryan rubbed his ass into my erection. His hands were on my hips in a possessive yet gentle grip. I let out a low groan near my lover's ear nuzzling his neck as we made love together on the dance floor.

All I could think of was showing Ryan exactly how much he affected. My hand drifted under his shirt feeling the warm tight muscles move underneath my palm. My other hand moved down to gently brush against his straining cock. The music was forgotten as we moved to our own beat. The pleasure built between us as our mouths came together in passion. Just as we were about to crest we were brought down to earth when the others on the dance floor jostled me. Panting we stared at each other silently agreeing to take the dance home.


End file.
